Cold Claws, Warm Heart
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: Ally Clawson never like the title she was born with and she ran away from home and went to live with her Grandparents who are her father's parents and live a normal life like any other girl her age. and when she got old enough guess what college she pick to go to? if you guess MU then you are right. What Adventures await her while she is in good old MU and will her secret get out?
1. Chapter 1

**Credit for Monsters University & Monsters Inc goes to Pixar & Disney.**

**[Princess Alessandra a.k.a Ally Clawson is only a OC. and that is her in the Cover.]**

* * *

her name was Princess Alessandra E. Clawson...  
her Father Mr Clawson met her mother some years ago and she was a Princess back then and well it was love at first sight for them...  
The Royal Family mostly kept to themselves and only came out once in a while...

the Marriage between her mother and her father was kept secret from the other monsters outside the palace so no one knew that when they had a daughter which was her and that her last name was Clawson...

it bug her to no end that she was not allowed to leave the palace and it was very boring and there was nothing to do...

she was home schooled for all her life even when she was a little girl but all that changed when she sneak off and moved to Monstropolis and to live with her Grandfather and Grandmother on her father's side.

she went by just Alessandra Clawson ever since she turn 10 years old...yeah you should know that she ran away from home when she was only 8 years old and had been living with her Grandparents ever since then...

she was now 17 years old and was going to be going to Monsters University...

she has since then went by the nickname Ally cause she didn't really want to be called by her real name even if she has to sign by it at the Registration...

she was planning to study scream can design but by mistake signed up for scaring...

well maybe if scaring didn't work out she could go back to her original plan of studying scream can design.

oh and you should know what kind of monster she is...

her skin is a pale blue color that is like all most white color...I guess you could call it a off white blue color.  
she has three eyes that are a light green color and she has on a blue eye shadow on her three eyes.  
she all so has blue hair too and has a blue hair band on her head.  
she had a pink and black sweater and a blue silk scarf around her neck and had on blue jeans on too.  
all so she is the same type of monsters as PNKs only not as stuck up...all so she heard about the PNKs from her Grandmother who told her that all the PNKs were stuck up and they were very mean to her during her days in MU.  
Ally made a note to herself inside her mind that she must never join PNK and even if one of the Sororities are mean and stuck up that didn't mean all of them are...  
she was thinking of joining Slugma Kappa Theta...

but what if they didn't like her? what if they reject her for not being cool enough for Slugma Kappa Theta?  
"No I can't think like that! I just got to ask if they will let me join and if they say no well I will have to see if Slugma Slugma Kappa or the Other Sororities besides Python Nu Kappa are welcoming new members in..."Ally said to herself as she was packing her bags full of clothes before heading to the bus stop that will be heading to Monsters University...

she was happy to be living a normal life and knew she made the right choice when she ran away from her old home and came here to live her father's parents.  
she headed out of her room down the stairs as she went down the stairs her grandparents told her to make them proud and all so have a great first day at MU and she replies back to them that she will do her best and then left out the door.

she was walking to the bus stop and was now standing near the bus stop waiting for the bus come by...  
oh and you should know what kinda special powers she has...she has winter type powers you know making ice...  
as in she has cryokinesis...  
she doesn't use it much only once in a while and she moves some of the bangs over the middle of where her third eye is..  
she wanted to make sure she covered it up cause she really didn't want anyone to think that she was with Python Nu Kappa at all.  
though she guess that it wouldn't be too hard to not be confused with them...they all had lipstick on them while Ally didn't wear any lipstick at all, she really didn't want to wear lipstick cause she didn't really see the point in wearing lipstick when her light eye shadow fit her just fine wasn't too much or too little it was just right.

"from what I heard from my cousin they wear too much makeup...and act sweet at times but in the end it turns out it is all a act to let others drop their guard and then next thing ya know it 'here comes the claws and rip ya to pieces!'...they give the rest of us who are the same type of Monster as them a bad name...that is why I am all ways gonna keep my other eye hidden under my hair so no one can judge me and think I am one of those stuck up prissy python nu kappa princesses or as I like to dub them S.U.P.P.N.K.P...that so fits them to a 't'..."Ally said with a smirk on her face and then before she could think about other nicknames for PNK the bus came and she head to hurry up and get on it and when she did and took her seat she look outside and saw things past by as the bus started to drive down the road and to where it was heading but not before picking up some new students too...  
and that place it was heading to was Monsters University...

to be continued...

* * *

**Sorry this chapter isn't perfect and plus Mike was talking in his sleep in the movie about a Princess so yeah I guess that partly inspired this XD**

**all so the last name Clawson**

**is all so the name of the founder of Monsters University OR I guess one of its founders.**

**who's name is Arthur Clawson...I had look it up on that Monsters University website.**

**it is very interesting and plus I was surprise when I was reading the Clubs and they had a Martial Arts Club which I read in one Monsters University Fanfic that had the Martial Arts Club in it.**

**and it surprise me to find out there is a Martial Arts Club when I was reading the Clubs on the site XD**

**anyway I will try to make the next chapter a little better and hopefully longer but I don't know when I will post it up cause I got other stories too.**

**but any who Please Read & Review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Credit for Monsters Inc & Monsters University goes to Pixar & Disney.**

**[I Only Own My OC Alessandra "Ally" Clawson]**

**all so I wanted to say something before anyone starts to read...it is very important.**

**it is nice to leave a review and all and all so give advice as gently as possible...**

**but when a review goes too far and you say something that goes way beyond just saying you don't like a story well let me tell you this...**

**you know who you are if you are one of those people who takes a comment on a review too far and say more than just you don't like a chapter or a story but you start to attack the author as well...**

**I wont say any names because I want to respect the one who has been insulted...**

**but I will defend them and anyone else who's been in their shoes...**

**so I will ask those who have taken their reviews too far and have something that goes beyond just dislike to just please knock it off...**

**if you don't like someone's story you don't have to read it but some others may feel differently and really enjoy reading the persons story...**

**so anyway that is all I have to say for right now...I will let you read the chapter now..**

* * *

the bus was driving down the road and came to a stop to the front gates to Monsters University.

the bus driver opens the door of the bus and Ally took this as a sign to get her things and get off the bus...  
well that and because the bus driver look annoyed and didn't look like the type of monster to wait for it's passengers to hurry up and get off the bus.

Ally hurries herself down past the other seats and went to the bus steps and took a big hop out of the bus and she looks to the bus driver with a small smile trying to be nice and show she appreciated the ride to the University.  
"Thanks for the ride to Monsters University and-"Ally said but the bus driver had shut the door before she could finish and drove off...

she couldn't help but sigh at this feeling that maybe the bus driver wasn't the friendliest lady in the whole monster world...

"oh well I guess you can't win them all in the friendly department."she said as she goes away from the bus stop and goes in through the gates entrance to the college.

the first thing she did was meet up with Jay who directs her to where the registration hall is and when she got to the registration table and registrar her name she was told by Kay to go see Trey for her picture to be taken for her i.d. card.

when she was getting her picture took Trey told her to move some of her bangs out of her face...  
as much as she didn't want to do it she knew she had to anyway so she moves some of the bangs away from her eye that was covered and she gives a gentle smile even if Trey did look shock when he sees what kind of monster she is and this is when he took the picture.

after the picture was taken and her i.d. card was made, Ally places the bangs she had covering the middle part of one of her eyes back into hiding so it would look like she only had two eyes...

she was going to check out the clubs before going to the dorms to see what room she will be assigned.

there was a lot of interesting clubs and the one club that catches her interest was the art club...

she would love to try the art club out and perhaps it would be fun.  
she walks over to the stand and didn't notice the other stand next to it that says 'Martial Arts Club'

she was about to sign up for Art Club when some squealing girls who were none other than the PNK Sorority run past her like a stampede of monster cows.  
the rush of the PNKs running past her cause her to twirl around on one foot and nearly fall to the ground but lucky one of the stands was near by and she caught herself from falling by grabing on to the table to which she thought was the Art Club table.

she glares to where the PNKs were running to and she couldn't help but feel her eyes glow a icy blue color in anger before they turn to normal and she goes to signing her name for the sign ups while looking at the PNKs in anger.  
"honestly those girls are seriously a bothersome lot..."Ally said when she looks back to the table where she had sign her name but looks in shock at the monsters in front of her wasn't the same monsters she saw before and she looks to her right and saw the monsters of the Art Club and looks up at the sign that says Art Club and then she looks to the one she was standing in front of and what she saw nearly made her want to faint...  
she accidentally sign up for Martial Arts Club by mistake! she wasn't the Martial Arts type and she knows that those who are much skilled at fighting would easily beat her...  
she looks from left to right and was glad that the two monsters who ran the martial arts club hadn't notice her yet and were talking to each other right now.  
"okay ally just pretend you weren't here...just sneak off as fast as you can and you be lucky to get to the dorms in time and be back to sign up for a different club that you be better well in league with...I mean seriously me the type to be in a club like that isn't really possible cause well...I just know I wouldn't fit in...so just sneak away sneak away..."Ally thought to herself as she tiptoes as quitely as she could but when she was all most to another stand she was pick up by the back of her sweater and was turn around and was now facing one of the monsters who was in charge of the Martial Arts Club Stand.

"and where do you think your going miss?"the larger monster asks her as she nervously scratches the back of her head.  
"uhh..well you see I-"she said but was cut off by the large monster who shows her the clipboard with her only name on it at the moment that says Ally Clawson...  
"This Your Name?"he asks her while placing her down and pointing the name out with his now free claw finger.  
"Yes...it is...but you see I was trying to sign up for Art Club when those dumb PNKs came running and-"Ally started but was cut off by the larger monster who look to be a senior.  
"well mistake or not your in the club now...so we'll see you at the dojo and you better be there little miss Blue PNK."the larger monster said to which being called a 'PNK' made Ally want to slap this guy in the face but she calm herself before speaking.  
"I am not a PNK what makes you say that anyway?"Ally asks the larger monster who smirks and takes a claw and flips all her bangs up to show all three of her eyes "Cause ya the same type of monster as them...only you don't seem to be all pink or wear pink like them..."he said to her to which she puffs her cheeks "well not every girl is a fan of pink ya know...my favorite color happens to be blue..."she said in a matter of fact tone of voice to which he seem to chuckle at this "whats so funny?"  
"that a girl's favorite color is blue...not many girls have that as her favorite color."he said as he was starting to walk back to the stand but calls back saying "You better be at the Dojo or else I will go to your dorm and drag you kicking and screaming!"he said to which she couldn't help but feel one of her three eyes twitch in irritation at the monster and the image of him draging her out from the girls side of the dorms and making her go to the martial arts club.  
something tells her she wont be able to talk her way out of it...

after the whole situation with her mistakenly signing up for Martial Arts Club instead of the Art Club she went straight to the dorm building and got her room key and went to the room she was assigned to.

when she open the door she saw that her roommate was wearing a cheerleader outfit that was in the school colors and her skin was a light blue color and her hair was dark blue put up in one side ponytail to the left side of her head and she had eight legs and eight arms that was four arms on her left and four arms on her right.

"hi I am Ally Clawson and I'm your new roommate I guess and-"Ally started but didn't get to finish cause she went past her to the door "sorry no time to talk I got to go to meet with the other cheerleaders and practice! See ya Roomie!"the unknown girl said waving bye to Ally before shutting the door behind her and it was so loud it made Ally flinch a little.

"well I guess me and my new roommate aren't gonna be friends at all I guess..."Ally said as she goes to set up her things in her side of the room...  
after she places some of her pillows and blankets on the bed that was like a very expensive blue silk pillows and blankets.  
she had those items with her when she had ran away from her original home and went to live with her Grandparents...  
her Grandfather was a insect type monster he was like a dark blue color with four arms and four bright green eyes.  
(yes he is the same type of Monster as Javier Rios of Roar Omega Roar...)  
her Grandmother was a different story she seem like a human well look like a human but in truth she wasn't...  
she was called a snow woman or a Yuki-Onna...  
her grandmother look to be in her late 20's to early 30's but in truth she is around 50 years old while her Grandfather was around 62 years old.  
her grandmother was thought to be a human when she first met her grandfather but he was surprise to see her use her powers to freeze him to the spot he was standing in...  
she was a exchange student from another school in another part of the Monster World that is hardly visited at all by monsters that were 'normal' here...anyone ever seen a snow woman or even a witch, werewolf, vampire...  
the only thing that did seem normal was a Yeti here and they had been seen in the other side of the Monster World where the monsters like her grandmother and all so the werewolf, vampire and others who weren't like the rest of monsters who lived here in Monstropolis...from what her grandmother told her when she was exchange student from her home island that was like as big as New York City and was big enough to have all type of Monsters that have been seen in the human world...  
those who have seen them only thought their mind was playing tricks on them and they started to do movies and stories on them...

anyway her grandmother met her grandfather and they would all ways seem to play little pranks at each other and even tease each other but other than that they were pretty good friends and they even started to date in their sophomore year and it was during their senior year that her grandfather asks her grandmother to marry him...  
some were against the idea of him marrying her cause she wasn't 'normal' type of monster and was called a 'Mythical Monster' cause her kind allowed themselves to be seen by humans and allowed themselves be put into story books and movies by humans.

but her grandfather didn't care what they thought because to him she was a lovely monster even if she did seem a little human looking...  
her hair was a lovely white color and her skin was as white as snow and she would all ways wear her light blue kimono and her eyes were a icy blue color with the white of her eyes a very light blue color.

she was very gentle and kind hearted but she did have a bit of a temper on her to which her grandfather made sure not to kick her off.

sometimes ally broke that rule because once she was late coming home cause she wanted to see a new movie that came out and well...lets say when she got home the whole house was very freezing cold...  
and that is when she could tell that her grandmother was angry with her for being late and that she was told not to be late on her curfew again or else she would be grounded...

her father was the same type of monster as her grandfather...he was a white color with four icy blue eyes and he is the one where she got her cryokinesis from him...even though his cryokinesis isn't really a real power that could match that of her Grandmother because she had more than just a cryokinesis powers...she was a master of her powers and she guess that having cryokinesis can't really level up to her own grandmother's power...  
and even though Ally knew a few moves with her cryokinesis like making her drinks cold or making it snow on some poor unsuspecting monster...she remembered when she was 12 years old and she was going to ballet class that she took until she turn 14 years old and had stop...  
well when she was 12 years old one of the girls were teasing a girl who name was Heather Olson who didn't get the hang of dancing ballet at first and she was there longer than Ally herself but she didn't seem could do any of the basic dance steps at first...

when the girls who were teasing Heather turn their backs on her and was about to leave, Ally use her cryokinesis powers to make small ice appear on the floor that was big enough for the five girls to walk on and when they did step on the ice they slip and fell...

Ally was giggling at this and one of the girls saw this and yells at her for using her cryokinesis powers on them.  
she only sticks her tongue out at the five girls saying that they had it coming.

Ally couldn't help but giggle at that memory...  
Heather Olson was a nice girl even though she seem to shy and timid and didn't really want to hang out with anyone and could be because she was always teased during her first few months in ballet class but soon enough Heather became better at it and even became a little more open and would giggle a lot and Ally couldn't help but notice that the change in Heather was for the better but she couldn't help but get a gut feeling that something bad would happen like something was telling her that Heather would become something she wasn't before...

she had to wonder what that was and when she look out the window and saw the PNKs she recognize one of them to which she thought she recognize one of them because she had purple hair and blue skin...

"no way it can't be her..."Ally whispers as the PNKs were laughing and giggling and then she saw Professor Timfus Trimboleek comes over to the girls and holds up a piece of paper to the girl who look like Older Version of Heather.

"Miss Heather Olson! Please Do Better in your scaring class you should know by the Pop Quiz I was giving out that says 'if I should run into a Teen I should' A Scare them...B sneak around them when they aren't looking and scare them and lastly C avoid the Teenage..."Professor Trimboleek said in a stern voice to which Heather nervously smirks "Uhhh...well I thought the best answer would be 'B' Sir..."Heather said but earns Professor Trimboleek getting in her face and in her personal space and yells at her "Wrong! that was the wrong answer!"and after he yells this he steps a few steps back away from her.

"if you had studied like you were suppose to, you would know that the answer was 'C' avoid the teenager...I would appreciate it if you pay less time in whatever you girls do and more time studying on your scaring..."Professor Trimboleek said before leaving the girls who were all having their eyes glow red and snarl at Professor Trimboleek's back as he left.

all there eyes went back to normal and Heather was whining about her getting a 'F' on the Pop Quiz and one of the other girls gave her a comforting look as they place their hands on her shoulders "Aww What does he know Heather? you could scare a Teen like anyone of us can...I mean how hard can it be to scare a teen anyway?"the girl who said this was Crystal Du Bois she had red hair and purple skin.

"yeah your right! Oh Hey Lets go over to the Monster Cafe I so feel like a Hot Sludge Sundae right now how about you girls?"Heather said to her friends who all raise their arms up and shouted "Yeah!" then they left off to go get some Hot Sludge Sundae at the Monster Cafe.

Ally couldn't believe her three eyes...the same sweet and nice girl she knew from ballet class was now a PNK!  
they say people change but she didn't think that Heather would ever become a PNK when she started college...

oh well she couldn't really worry too much about that and since she wasn't due to go to class until tomorrow she thought she would get some studying before going to sleep...

after she studying a few pages she lets out a tired yawn while rubbing at one of her three eyes before shutting the book and going to get dress for bed...

after she had change into her blue nightgown that had some light blue violet designs all over it...  
no one knew this other than her grandparents but her favorite type of flowers were violets...

when she was younger she use to have a best friend name Reggie who was a few years older then her...  
he was the first one she befriended when she first started to live with her grandparents...  
half the time he wouldn't talk and he would just grunt or growl...

he and his family use to live next door for a while until he moved away...she hadn't seen him since but she was sure he must of be in college now and she wasn't sure if he was here or possibly in Fear Tech...well she was sure he must of out grown their friendship and must have a lot of guy friends and wouldn't want to hang out with a old childhood friend who was a girl...

she walks over to her bed and pulled the covers up before getting into bed and laying down and placing the covers over her and snuggling her head to her pillow...  
she didn't know what was taking her roommate so long to get back but she thought maybe she is taking a late cheerleading practice...  
after that thought was done she went to sleep...

to be continued...

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter isn't perfect but I tried the best I could...**

**all so I had got spell checker the other day and so I will be able to have some words checked..**

**all so I hope I wasn't too harsh but I believe that it had to be said...**

**I mean you can say you don't like a story but you shouldn't take it too far and start attacking the very person who wrote it...**

**and I feel like it had to be said and I feel that if someone doesn't like a story they should just not read it and not be so mean and go beyond just saying they don't like it...**

**so please I beg you all to keep that in mind and don't say anything that attacks the person who writes the story...**

**and I really hope I wasn't too harsh cause I am worried that I might of been too harsh but I couldn't help but feel it had to be said...**

**so again **

**if you don't like a story don't start attacking the person who wrote it...**

**just don't read it...**

**cause there are others who do like the story you don't like who have more appreciation and respect for the Author and wouldn't attack the author in words I dare not say at all...**

**so please I will ask you nicely if you are one of those people **

**or if you know some people who are like that...**

**tell them this...**

**if they don't like something and start attacking the author with insults that are way too cruel to say...**

**tell them that they should not say anything at all if they are going to take a dislike too far...:(**

**and any way to those who like this story so far...**

**Please Read & Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Credit for Monsters Inc & Monsters University goes to Pixar and Disney.**

**[I only own my OC Alessandra "Ally" Clawson..]**

**all so sorry this chapter isn't perfect but I tried the best I could...I will try to do better for the next chapter but at least this chapter is a little okay...**

**well enjoy...**

* * *

Ally had woke up bright and early and got dress in a dark blue sweater and black pants and brushes her hair a little before running out the door to her room.

she didn't see her roommate when she woke up so she figures that her roommate must of came back when she was still a sleep and and went to sleep and got up earlier before she did so yeah that does make sense...

she didn't think she would have time to eat breakfast so she decided to skip breakfast and pick something up after class...

and well on her first day of class she took a seat next to a male lizard monster who was sitting next to a small green male monster with one big eye..  
and when she said hello to them and told her her name was Ally Clawson, the one who sit next to her said his name was Randy Boggs and the one sitting next to him said his name was Mike Wazowski.  
she told them it was a pleasure to meet them and then they all stop talking and started to listen to Professor Knight talk a little about how they might of been the scariest from whatever town they came from and how this was his town and blah blah...  
she kinda tuned him out after that and she didn't notice the Dean flying into the room until Randy nudges her shoulder with one of his hands and told her to listen to what the Dean was going to say...  
well what the Dean had to say really shocked not only her but the rest of the class...  
whoever didn't pass would be kick out of the scaring program..."isn't that kinda harsh?"Ally thought to herself as Professor Knight started to ask something about a roar though Ally wasn't really listening cause she was too much into her thoughts and perhaps she would be the first to get kick out of the scare program cause honestly she didn't believe she is the scaring type...  
she didn't really think herself as scary at all...so maybe it would be best if she got kick out of the scaring program cause that means she could sign up for something else that might be more of her league...

as she was deep in thought and Mike was in the middle of talking the doors slam open and very loud roar came out and made her so scared that she jump a little in her seat and blew a frost of icy breeze of air from her mouth and she had turn around in her seat at the time and when it came out of her mouth it hit a near by student to which she gasps and had her hands cover her mouth "Oh My!"Ally said and she wasn't really listening as the Professor and the other monster were talking to each other but she thought she heard the guy say his name was Jimmy Sullivan.  
she didn't really want to listen to what the late student had to say honestly cause her main concern was for the student she accidentally froze...  
their body wasn't a block of ice thank goodness...they however had frost all over their body.  
she got up off her seat and went to where the student was and place her hands on their left shoulder "I'm so very sorry! I didn't mean to do that! it's just well that roar kinda well startled me and well..."Ally said as she looks down and blushes in embarrassment at what she did...  
she looks to the Professor "Sir I think I should take this guy to the nurse..."Ally said to Professor Knight who looks over to her and his eyes widen at the sight of one of the students having frost all over their body.

"and you want to take him to the nurse because?"Professor Knight asks her to which she looks down in shame...  
"Because well sir...I was so startled by well..."she was thinking of the name and she did hear the guy say his name was Sullivan...  
"Sullivan's roar that I kinda well...blew some icy breath on the student behind me and I feel so responsible for it that I feel I should take him to the nurse..."Ally said to Professor Knight who nods his head and allows her to leave the class to take the said monster to the nurse.

to say she had a easy job on getting him there would be lying cause she had to push him to the nurse's...  
it was lucky for her one of the students that was Roy O'Growlahan of Jaws Theta Chi came by and ask her if she needed any help and at first she was going to turn him down and tell him she could manage on her own in getting the guy to the nurse but before she could tell him that he had pick up the monster she was trying to push to the nurse at the infirmary...  
"so where ya taking this statue huh?"Roy asks her to which she couldn't help but glare up at him...  
"it isn't a statue...it is a student...I kinda accidentally froze him during class..."Ally said as she looks down as she felt another blush of embarrassment take over her face.  
Roy couldn't help but let out a laugh at this and she looks up at him and punch him in the arm "Hey Stop Laughing! it isn't funny! I could of really hurt the poor guy! and I feel bad enough as it is and that is why I am taking responsibility and take him to the nurse! and you come along and call him a statue! seriously!? how is he a statue!? I mean his eyes are moving! and that is the only thing of him that can move!"Ally said as she points to the guy who was still frozen and yes he was moving his eyes he had about eight eyes.  
"easy there freshman no need to get all antsy...I will help ya get this guy to the nurse."Roy said to her as he help her get the poor monster to the nurse and she kept glaring at him the whole time too...at Roy of course not the poor guy she had put on ice...

after they gave the poor guy to the nuse she told them they could go now and to which they did and when she was walking to get something to eat at the Monster Cafe cause she wanted to try the chili cheese flies.

but the guy much to her annoyance was following her and was smirking "you mind telling me why you are following me...?"Ally said to him as she wasn't looking at him for the moment as she was waiting for her turn to order...  
"I don't know really, guess I thought I pass the time bugging you since my class I go to doesn't start until much later..."Roy said with a smirk to which she only rolls her eyes at him and went up to the monster who was taking orders and ask him if she could get some chili cheese flies.  
after the guy came back with her chili cheese flies she took them and was going to head out of the Monster Cafe and eat somewhere outside to eat but unlucky for her the Big Red which was his nickname by the way was still following her...

she found a bench to sit on and it was big enough to fit two to three people...  
she sits down and places the box of chili cheese flies on her lap and took one of the chili cheese covered flies and was about to eat it when she saw a red claw reach into her food and pull out a hand full of chili cheese flies and she look up and watch as Roy shoved the chili cheese flies he had in his hand into his big mouth...  
"Hey! That is Mine! You Have No Right To Do That! You didn't even ask if you could have any!"Ally shouted at him with her fists clench tightly into fists as she glares up at Roy who was smirking "hey you owe me one 'PNK'..."Roy said with a sly smirk on his face to which she glares at him "One I am Not with those S.U.P.P.N.K.P...Just Because I am the same type of Monster as them don't mean I am anything like them!"Ally said as she felt insulted by this guy and she look away from him as she places some chili cheese flies into her mouth and munching on them...  
Roy seem a little confused as he asks "S.U.P.P.N.K.P..whats that stand for?"as he kept his eyes on her as she looks up to him while swallows the chili cheese flies she had in her mouth.  
"it stands for stuck up prissy python nu kappa princesses..."Ally said as she places another hand full of chili cheese flies into her mouth as Roy just look at her before chuckling at the nickname for the Python Nu Kappa..."Nice One...Never Heard That One Before...You're Alright Freshman..."Roy said as he was about to sneak another chili cheese flies from her when she slap his hand away and gave him a look saying 'stop it or else'..."and the name is Ally Clawson...Clawson to you."Ally said as she was about to eat another hand full of chili cheese flies when she thought she saw a flash of some kind and she looks up and thought she saw the flash coming from the bush near by but that couldn't be right...it must of been her eyes playing tricks on her and when she was distracted by what she thought she saw as something of a flash and well she didn't notice Roy take some more of her chili cheese flies to which when she did notice is when she look down and saw half of the box full of chili cheese flies all most gone and she looks up and saw that he was eating them and when he swallows he gives a smirk to her "Not Bad..."Roy said before giving off a big burp and this got her angry that her eyes started to glow a icy blue as she glares at him.  
"Seriously O'Growlahan!"Ally said to him to which he only snickers at her to which she got up and was about to walk away but some slime near by the bench that was left by another student made her slip and fall over in the air backwards and she ended up being catch by Roy...  
well she didn't know this cause she had shut her eyes and was waiting to hit the ground but it never came and she opens her eyes and saw that she was not on the ground and instead she was in the arms of Roy O'Growlahan who was just as surprise as she was but that seem to change when he gives her a sly smirk "I guess you have really fallen for me huh Clawson?"Roy said in a smirk to which she blush a deep violet color in embarrassment  
and when she didn't say anything cause she was too embarrassed to speak cause she had been caught by Roy...  
"I will take your silence as a yes..."Roy said with a smirk to which she glares at him but could still feel herself blush, of course out of embarrassment...she didn't like him or anything even if he did help her out before and well that was it...lucky they didn't have classes together so she wont have to see a lot of him at all...even if she does get kick out of the scare program.

there was another flash but this time she ignores it and thinks that it must be a trick of the eyes and she gets up and starts to walk away from the bench that Roy was still sitting on "hey where ya going?"Roy asks her as she just kept walking and not saying a word to him and she even left her box of chili cheese flies on the bench to which Roy look down and saw them and with a shrug he picks up the box and throws the whole box and what was left of the chili cheese flies into his mouth...

it was the next day and Ally was heading to the MU Dojo as much as she didn't want to and she knew she had no choice in the matter since the guy said if she didn't come he would drag her there...

but as she was walking outside and past some students both freshman, sophomores and a few juniors too were all snickering and pointing at her while holding what looks to be a newspaper to which was the school's paper...

she was about to ask what was so funny but then she saw it and her three eyes widen at the sight of the picture and she ran over and snatch the paper out of the guy's hands and read what it says...

'New Couple in Monsters University that is the new freshman Ally Clawson and President of Jaws Theta Chi are dating!'  
she couldn't believe what she was reading she isn't here for more than a few days and all ready there is rumors being spread about her that wasn't true and she looks to the monsters around her to which she shook her head before throwing the paper in the trash...  
"We Are _NOT_Dating! it is all a misunderstanding! seriously you all can't believe everything ya all read right?"Ally says to them but they just say "Sure Your Not" and then winks at her before leaving to wherever they were going to go.

seeing as she wasn't going to get through to any of them at the moment she decided to put it off until later and just go to the MU Dojo to face the music...sort of speak.

she really didn't want to be there but she really didn't have a choice and the guy who had told her she had to come or else was there and he was talking to someone to which she thought was one of his friends who were part of this club...

he went over to her and smirk "Okay Clawson you are gonna show us what you got and if we like your fighting moves your in..."he said to her to which she made a note to do terrible and that way they wont ask her to come back though she might do terrible anyway even if she did it on purpose...

"Okay..."Ally said nervously as he points his thumb in the back of him "You Are Gonna fight Turner Dourton..."he said to her as she looks to where his thumb was pointing and saw a monster who had eight arms and seem to be very tough looking.

she looks back to the monster in front of her "you sure I can't just like fight someone else?"Ally asks him but he shook his head no.  
"Nope Your Fighting Turner here and No you can't ask again if you can have someone else fight him in your place..."he said to her to which she grumbles and says okay under her breath and she went over to where Turner was who was smirking smugly at her.  
"Don't Think I am gonna go easy on ya cause your a girl...well maybe a little but not so much that I would let ya win."Turner said as he cracks his knuckles and got ready to fight her...

oh she so wanted to kick that smug look off his face so badly but she had to do terrible so they would say she can't be in the club...  
she wasn't a fighter she just wasn't...  
"okay you can start anytime you are ready!"one of the monsters near the guy who told her to come to the club...  
and then it started he was throwing punches and kicks at her to which she dodges by ducking and moving from left or right.

"whats wrong you afraid I'm gonna break that girly PNK face of yours?"Turner said with a smug smirk as he was about to throw a punch at her to which when he called her a 'PNK' was what broke the finale straw...

she jump up in time from the punch and did a jump to which she has done before when she took ballet...  
"thank goodness for those ballet lessons!"Ally thought to herself as she landed about few feet away give or take ten feet.  
and she turns around and started to run at a very fast speed (though not super speed cause she can't run that fast...)  
and when she got close enough she does a back flip but as she was doing a back flip she had thrown kicks to his face and sending him flying back a bit and falling down and during which she flips in the air before landing a little ways away that was around five feet away and Turner look angry and he was now getting up and running to her and was throwing some punches and kicks to her to which she dodges and moves out of the way and was now behind him and she kicks him in the back causing him to all most fall but lucky he stop himself in time and turn around to face her and she smirks at him "I know it might be playing dirty but this could be the only way I can get out of this..."Ally thought to herself as she remembered reading a old martial arts book that was in her old home when she use to live in with her parents...  
it had all the martial arts moves and she kinda took it with her when she left to go live with her Grandparents...  
she only like to read up on it and not study it...but it looks like she will have to use it on this guy...

she concentrated and some of her cryokinesis powers made some snowflakes around her body as Turner was running to her about to punch her but all he punch was air cause all was there was snow and Ally had vanish...

"Hey! Where She Go?!"he asks as he look around and then saw what look to be Ally standing behind him but what took him off guard was second her was standing not too far away from her and then there was a whole fifteen of her surrounding him.

"What The?! What is this?!"he asks as all fifteen of them rush at him ready to punch, kick or try to karate chop him...

he dodges one of them but when another one was about to kick him from behind he saw it coming and grab her and threw her to the ground and she seem to vanish.

same thing happen to the next one he punch in the face and the next one and so on and so forth.

he had beat all of them but none of them seem to be the real Ally Clawson.  
"Where That PNK Go?!"he asks and he got his answer when he heard a whistle to which he looks behind him and saw a very tall ice that was all most the shape as a tower.  
"Up Here!"Ally's voice said to which Turner looks up and he saw Ally standing on the very top and then she jumps down with her right leg out as she falls and some thought she was going to fall and most likely hurt herself and might need to go see the nurse but that didn't happen cause her foot met with Turner's face and cause him to go flying to the other side of the Dojo and to the wall...

she lands on to her feet and smiles in satisfaction. "now they have to not let me in their club now! I mean they must have a rule against the moves I used right?"Ally thought to herself and when the guy she met before when she mistakenly sign up for Martial Arts Club came over to her and for some reason he was smirking.  
"Nice Moves Freshman but take it easy with the fighting moves you pulled on Turner this was only your first try after all...though mixing martial arts with ballet was a little unsuspected..."he said with a little bit of a snicker.  
she seem surprise because her plan backfired on her but now she was even more shock on what he just said.  
"wait how did you know I took ballet?"Ally asks him to which he points to her feet while saying "the way you moved your feet and that and my little sister took ballet when she was little and I was always made by my parents to take her and I was even force to watch her practice."he said to her to which she couldn't believe how easy he could tell she took ballet.

was she that obvious?

"maybe you can tell me where you learn those moves I mean maybe we could teach those moves in are Club..."he said to her to which she looks down to her feet "Well...I read it up in a book that belong to my family...I never even tried any of the moves until now...I only read up on them but I really didn't think they would work honestly..."Ally said in a nervous way to show she really did think it wouldn't work cause she really thought she would mess it up but for some odd reason she ended up mixing the martial arts move with some of her cryokinesis powers and she was surprise that she did more than just make small snow or icy breeze cause she manage to make a half a tower size ice that stood like a tower...she couldn't do that before and it really surprised her...

"you got a book that has those moves? what else does it have?"he asks her as she looks up at him "well it has some moves that is for fire breathers like when one breathes out fire and the one they are fighting is too distracted by the fire coming their way that they don't notice the one who breathes out the fire would do a back flip into the air and land behind them and throw either a punch or kick to them...I don't think it is possible for me to do that since I can only breathe a cold icy breath."Ally said in a matter of fact tone of voice.  
he seem impressed by what she said to him "So you got that book with ya Clawson?"he asks her to which she looks down and said "Yes" and of course she did bring it with her but only to read not use but it looks like she got this guy too interested in the moves that she half showed and half told about to him...  
"you mind to go get it Clawson? maybe let the club borrow it?"he asks her to which she looks up at him and something told her from the look he was giving her it wasn't just a request...it was a order.  
sighing at this she nods her head "fine I will go to my room and get it...if it will make you all happy..."Ally said to which he smiles and told her to get moving and get it...

she left the Dojo and went to her dorm and went to her room...  
her roommate didn't seem to be back yet and to which she guess it was normal for her and so she was going to look for the book but she looks down and saw what look to be a letter near her door and she picks it up and it had her name on it...  
she opens it up and when she was reading it her heart nearly stops...  
'the letter was a love letter'  
and how she could tell it was a love letter is because the words on it says 'I Love You and you could do much better than Roy O'Growlahan'  
even this guy thought that she was dating Roy O'Growlahan! this was unbelievable! how far has that rumor got around?!

the letter all so said for her to meet them at party tonight and they will be at the ROR House.

she thought about this at the word 'ROR' and she could only think of one Frat House with those words...  
"Roar Omega Roar..."She said as she looks down at the letter and she guess could go and tell this guy she wasn't interested...she isn't really planning to get in a relationship while she was here but with all the rumors about her and Roy O'Growlahan she guess she can forget that until she can tell everyone the truth that they are misunderstanding the whole thing and she and Roy aren't dating...  
"I mean Roy must be like a Senior and there is no way in the human world that he and I would ever be a couple...he better have better luck telling people that than me cause something tells me no matter how hard I try I ain't gonna get through to them..."Ally said as she finds the book and places the love letter down under her pillow of her bed and headed out back to the Dojo...

and as she was walking to the Dojo she heard someone call out her name "Hey Clawson!"to which she look over to see the monster who yell out to her and she couldn't believe her luck on who it was...  
man today just wasn't her day...

to be continued...

* * *

**again sorry this chapter isn't perfect but at least it is a little okay...**

**anyway Please Read & Review.**

**and see ya later...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Credit for Monsters Inc & Monsters University goes to Pixar & Disney.**

* * *

well Ally was going to the party and meet with the one who had send her the love letter...  
she would really have to set that guy straight about her and Roy O'Growlahan...  
the very idea of someone spreading lies like that made her so mad she could feel her eyes glow their icy blue color when normally her eyes are light green color but when her eyes glow they glow a icy blue color...  
for the PNK their eyes glow red...that's one of the difference between her and them...their eyes glow differently when they get really angry or are trying to be scary...

she went into the party and wasn't really use to this big of a party honestly...she had been to a party once when she was 15 years old and it wasn't as rowdy as this...  
"well that is college for ya..."she thought to herself though she had to admit it was much better than the stiff parties her parents would throw when she was very little before she ran away to live with her Grandparents when she was 8 years old...  
before she had decided to run away at the age of 8 years old, she would all ways have to dress up for formal parties that were all ways boring in her option...  
she was always made to wear a dress that was all pink and had short puffy sleeves and her hair was always place up in a bun while she had to wear that stupid tiara on her head...  
she would always have to fake a sweet smile and use manners to greet their guests and it really bug her whenever those very rich monsters who some of them were very close friends of her parents came over and act all snobby...  
one of the rich monsters there was Henry Waternoose the II who was very elderly and seem very nice...  
he was the same type of monster as his son Henry Waternoose the III...he didn't have a long white beard like his father had or the gentle look like the old grandpa looking man had...for some odd reason she could tell that Waternoose the third was trouble...  
even if he was a male monster in his late 40's and early 50's he seem like he was bad news...

to not mix up the two Waternooses the Senior went by Pappynoose which was a affectionate name gave to him by Ally who saw the old Waternoose as a Great-Grandfather figure...

he was gentle and kind and always treated his employs with respect and kindness as well as treated them like they were family...  
it had sadden her deeply that he had to retire and hand over the business to his son to which she couldn't help but feel a very creepy vibe from that son of his...and by creepy she didn't mean the good kind of creepy that a scarer had to be...  
but the bad type of creepy...

well at least not all bad came from it all...during Pappynoose's retirement he met with her widow Great-Grandmother who was the former Queen until her son got married and took the throne and her son was of course Ally's Maternal Grandfather who married a monster who was the same type of monster as the PNKs...  
and when her dad came to her mother's home it was love at first sight for the both of them...he came there to help the Princess (that was her mother at the time) study...  
her father was around 19 years old at the time and her mother was 18 years old...  
over time they fell even more in love and started to date and even got married...  
and anyway Pappynoose met her Great-Grandmother and at first it was all friendly flirting and for a while they would date to which was like a few years until he ask her to marry him to which she said yes...  
and her Great-Grandmother went to live with him at his home of course to which made Ally who was around 5 years old at the time when they got married feel a little jealous cause her Great-Grandmother was free from the place she had once lived in and yet she herself was not...Ally was stuck their until she figured out she could just run away and not look back...

what made a small smile come to her face from her memories that were to her had bitter and sweet memories that held both good and bad times...  
and the one memory that made her happy was that out of all the Royal Family her Great-Grandmother who was now Mrs Waternoose was the only one of her maternal family on her mother's side that knew she was living with her paternal grandparents...

and her Great-Grandmother thought it was a nice change for her to be raised by a family like her dad's parents cause it would bring her up right and all so her Great-Grandmother was afraid that Ally would grow into a spoiled brat when she got older if she had stayed there any longer...  
and Ally couldn't really blame her Great-Grandmother for thinking that cause Ally had the same fear as well...  
all so her now Step Great-Grandfather who she still called Pappynoose by the way, all so knows about her running away from home and he too promise not to tell at all and it was nice they would visit her from time to time...  
the only bad side was that now Mr Henry Waternoose III was now her Uncle...

that was only one of the down sides to being the Step Great-Granddaughter of the most kindness and most generous monsters in the whole monster world...

well she couldn't worry about that right now cause she had to find the guy who wrote her that love letter...

she was passing by some monsters and went into another room that had a lot of more people in..  
and she couldn't see anyone who might of gave her the letter but then she felt a tap on her shoulder and she turns around and saw a guy who was like a blue crocodile-like monster with razor sharp claws...

he seem to be looking shyly down to the floor and all so he had jacket on that had the letters 'OH' on it to which meant he was part of Omega Howl...  
"Yes May I Help You?"Ally said in a polite manner to him as she turn to face forward to him.  
hey just because she ran away from the high class life don't mean she has forgot her manners that her mother taught her since birth...  
"Yeah Uhh...I was the one who wrote that love letter to you...I'm Peter Ward...I'm a Sophomore and Well...I really like you so could you maybe break up with Roy O'Growlahan and go out with me...?"he said as he was looking down at his feet as Ally looks up at him and giggles to which he looks at her in surprise but than with sadness and she stops giggling as she caught the sad look he was giving her.

"Oh No I wasn't laughing at you it's just...this whole thing has been a big misunderstanding cause well someone must of got their facts wrong cause me and O'Growlahan aren't dating at all...it was some big misunderstanding and I really hope he isn't making this whole big rumor worse by saying I am his girlfriend to which I am not! seriously I will freeze him on the spot if he milks this whole rumor thing just to make himself look great in front of the school papers..."she said as she rubs her forehead as she felt a headache coming on and she looks up to Peter who seem to be waiting for her answer even after she told him that she and Roy weren't dating...  
"look I am not really looking for a boyfriend right now but if you like we can be friends and see where it goes from there okay?"Ally said to Peter before leaving and at first Peter was happy that he at least talk to her and was now friends with her but what made him sad and upset is that she didn't want to be his girlfriend at the moment so he cries and his best friend (who would all so be his future assistant when he gets a job in Monsters Inc...) came over with two drinks and saw his friend crying and now sitting down on the floor and he throws the drinks down making them spill all over the floor as he grabs the collar of Peter's jacket and pulls him down and slaps him in the face.  
"Keep it together Dude! Your at a Party!"he tells his friend before dragging him off to get more drinks...

Ally felt bad for turning him down like that but she really wasn't looking for a boyfriend right now...she had to focus on her studying...  
and she guess that means no parties since the only reason she came here was to talk to Peter and tell him that she wasn't dating Roy and she wasn't looking for a boyfriend at the moment...

so she left the place and went back to her room to study...

when it came time for her to take the test even after Mike was kick out of the scaring program with Sullivan...  
well lets just say she didn't do well on her turn came up when she went through the door she trip over her feet and mess it all up and got a low score and so she was kick out of scare program too...

but sadly for her she couldn't get into the school that would allow her to learn scream can designs...  
because it was all full up and it became that way when Mike and Sullivan join the class so she had to find a different class to join...

well there was always the School of Dance...it could be one of the only things she could do right...  
cause she knew she wasn't cut out to become a scarer...  
royal monster or not it didn't matter cause she knew she wasn't really cut out to be a scarer in the first place just like she wasn't cut out to keep living in that fancy mansion like castle...it just wasn't her...it wasn't the real her...

so she would have to sign in to the school of dance instead and hope for the best...

she was in her room right now getting her stuff ready in a gym bag that had her ballet outfit inside and she started to walk out of her room and head to the School of Dance and went into the girls dressing room that was for who dress for the class...

she place her hair up into a bun and making her bangs out of her face so you could see all three of her eyes now...  
and she was now wearing white tights and dark blue ballerina slippers and she had on a dark blue leotard that has long sleeves...

she left out of the girls dressing room after she got dress and went over to the boom box that would have some music in it and turn it on so she could start dancing cause well she was the only one in the class right now since she was a little early...

she started with just doing quick moving steps and some jumps and all so twirling on one foot and taking a big jump into the air and landing on one of her feet and making sure she didn't mess up and break anything cause she hadn't done most of these dances for a while...  
she did a whipping movement on one leg while changing the hip and upper body direction

and next she did a move in which her arms are curved in front of her body and held as if they are forming a circle.

she all so started to strike her leg up as if to hit something with her foot

and the next move she did was a type of gliding step across the floor and after she finishes that move she starts to do a horizontal jump in the air and splits her legs while she jumps in the air and lands on one foot...

she felt bad she never learn all of the steps but she thought it was okay and that perhaps it was fine she only knows a little of the dance moves of a ballerina...

she didn't notice anyone else come into the room and that someone started to watch her dance and when she was finish and was going to take a break she look over and saw Terri & Terry Perry who all so took this class as well...well Terri mostly but his brother Terry is kinda force to take the class with his brother.

after getting over the surprise seeing the Perry Brothers she went to get change back to her normal clothes before coming back out to get ready for the dance class where they will be paired up with a dance partner.

the other students who took this class came in and so did the teacher who pointed to each boy and girl who would be partner up..

Ally ended up with Terri as her dance partner well more him and Terry really...

she didn't mind Terri dancing cause he seem to really enjoy it though Terry hardly gave it a try and she got on to him for it and told him he should try to be more like his brother Terri..  
and whenever he would say something like he isn't for this class and that he rather be somewhere else well he got a good yell at by Ally...  
"Terrance Perry! You Are Gonna Dance And Not Let Your Brother Terri Do All The Work! Now Move it!"Ally yells and demands of Terry who she called Terrance which if you think about it...it could be Terry & Terri's shared name...  
though Terry could be called Terrance the most at times...  
Terry grumbles and looks down and then looks to his smirking smugly brother Terri and then looks to Ally who was giving him a stern look that says 'you better help out and not let your brother do all the work or else I will slap you one...'

"Fine I will put some effort in dancing and not let Terri do all the work..."Terry said as Ally smiles at this "That's Better Terrance..."Ally said as Terry gave her a glare and being annoyed at being called Terrance again though Terri was snickers at this and even chuckles and Terry sends a stern glare at Terri who then makes a 'eep' sound before dropping the smirk on his face and goes back to dancing with Ally...

after dance class Ally remembers she wanted to join Slugma Kappa Theta...  
"man how could I forget to see if they are open to new members! Stupid Ally! Stupid Stupid Stupid!"Ally said as she slaps her head with both of her hands and then she started to run to Frat Row and as she was running she ran past the Roar Omega Roar and saw someone with them and she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her but when she looks behind her she saw the one with Roar Omega Roar was none other than Randy Boggs and he had on their Roar Omega Roar Jacket on too...  
"I Hope you Know What your getting yourself into Randy..."Ally thought to herself as she headed to Slugma Kappa Theta House...

she was talking to the President of Slugma Kappa Theta though sadly she was too late to join because they already had all the members they needed and all so her roommate had joined Slugma Kappa Theta and she knew this cause she came to the door and stood next to the President of Slugma Kappa Theta and told her she would be by their room to pick up her stuff and tell her she should look for a new roommate...

after which the door was slam in her face and Ally felt like she was just betrayed by her roommate...  
she told her roommate that she wanted to join Slugma Kappa Theta and she told Ally that Slugma Kappa Theta ain't cool enough to join and there she was being all two-faced and had join the very sorority she wanted to be in...  
she felt her eyes glow icy blue as she glares at the door before turning her back to the door and leaving the Slugma Kappa Theta House and her hopes dashed at becoming a member and she didn't bother to try the other sororities cause she got a gut feeling that they would turn her down...

she felt maybe she shouldn't even bother trying to join a sorority cause it seem that even if she tries to fit in with one they'll only turn her down either way either because she wasn't scary or perhaps she didn't even fit in to their group at all...

maybe the reason why Slugma Kappa Theta didn't want her to join was because they believe she was more suited to join Python Nu Kappa instead...

the thought made her eyes glow blue again in anger "I am nothing like those PNKs! Just Because we are the same type of Monsters don't mean I have to be with them like some kind of bee hive! with that Carrie Williams as Queen Bee! I Don't Think So! I will find my own way with out being in some sorority that thinks that way about me and I will make sure that my roommate isn't a backstabbing wench!"Ally said as she glares back at the Slugma Kappa Theta house as she was nearly out of Frat Row and she hope she didn't have to step foot here for a long while cause she didn't feel like being reminded at the moment that she was rejected by those girls to join their sorority and the fact that her roommate stole her spot by going behind her back and joining Slugma Kappa Theta when she knew that Ally herself wanted to join first...

well she guess she could get a part time job at one of the places that students eat at...

though sadly no one would let her work for them part time and everyone of them shut their doors on her face...  
she was walking past many of the buildings that serve food but she saw something near by far off that was near some trees and saw it was a abandoned building and a sign on the door saying 'Closed Forever'  
and she suddenly got a idea and a big smile on her face and turn around and started to run off and go talk with the Dean to ask something very important that she wish for the Dean to ask the head of the University if it was okay to use her idea...

cause the idea she had was the most crazy ever even if it did just came to her after seeing that abandoned building...

a few days later the old building was fix up and all so didn't look so abandoned anymore even though no one came to it yet and the only one in the building right now was Ally who right now was using a broom to make the place more nicer for when she gets other students to come here and try her food...

she name the place Cold Bitter Sweets Cafe cause well most of the food she makes is cold...

her first customer was Javier Rios of Roar Omega Roar who came into the place to check it out and all so he was going to get something to eat but he saw this place when he was going to The Growl to grab a burger but saw this place...

she holds on to the broom tightly and glares at the Roar Omega Roar Brother for second before having her face go calm and goes over to Javier..."may I help you mister Rios?"Ally asks him as he looks down at her and he seems to be thinking cause he rubs his chin and looks away from her for a moment before looking at Ally "what do you have?"Javier asks her before taking a seat at a table.  
"We Got Shave Sludge Ice and we got Sludge Chocolate Cake with bug sprinkles put on ice on top and we all so have are surprise Cold Than Not Soup which is still being named by the way though I recommend ya all stay away from that cause-"Ally said but was cut off by Javier "I will have that Soup...got anything to drink?"he asks her to which she nods her head to him before replying  
"Yes We Got Hot Sludge with Marshmallows and all so some Orange Juice you want one of those?"Ally said to him to which he nods his head "yeah I will have the orange juice."Javier said to her to which she nods her head to him before heading into the kitchen to make his food and getting his drink after she finish his food.

after she was done she came back and put the soup down on the table and all so place his drink down as well.  
"I must give ya fair warning first, you best take it easy on the soup cause it has a nasty side effect for those who aren't use to-"Ally said but she was too late to finish cause Javier took the whole soup bowel into his hands and slurps it down into his mouth and Ally gives a sigh and steps back a little and at first nothing seem wrong to Javier but then he started to feel chills and his teeth started to shatter but then he started to get warm which was good but then his mouth started to feel like it was on fire and he started to breathe fire out of his mouth and waving all four arms around in a panic and he took a drink of Orange Juice but it only work for a little bit until his mouth started to feel very hot again and he started to breathe out fire again and he looks to Ally who was giving him a stern look.  
"as I was trying to tell you you should take it easy on the soup cause it has nasty side effect for those who aren't use to Lava Beetle Spices in their soup...Say that is what I should call the Soup! Lava Beetle Spice Soup! kinda long but it still fits! anyway if you want I can get you a big glass of water to take with you to drink and the next time you come here please eat the soup a little at a time and not put the whole thing in your mouth okay?"Ally said to Javier who nods his head and she went in back and got a big barrel of ice water and thought that maybe a glass wouldn't do so she would use a barrel instead and she hands it to him and he takes a drink of it and takes a breath of relief...

"Thanks Miss Clawson..."Javier said to her to which she nods her head to him while saying "Your Welcome" and she leads him out of the place and the two were outside when Javier's mouth felt like it was on fire again and he takes another drink of the water.  
"just keep drinking that water and the effects should go away by the next day...anyway come again if you like..."Ally said as she goes back into Cold Bitter Sweets Cafe...

to be continued...

* * *

**Read & Review :)**


End file.
